Scars of human transmutation
by black-soul-alchemist
Summary: Me and my friend talked about this and, some of this I took from her....but she said it was ok. lol um...yeah... this is a story about my O.C, Niki. NikixEd SansuxRoy i rated it T just to be safe..bad language. and maybe so pervertedness, no hentai tho
1. First impressions

Niki was looking at the new people that just got on the train. There was a short blonde girl and a short blond boy (both taller then her) . Maybe they where twins. There was also a man in a suit of armor. She saw the boy look at her and start talking to the girl.

"Is that the person we're spose to find?" Ed asked Sansu.

Sansu took out the mission file given to her by Roy and looked at the photo. "She looks taller in the photo, but yeah, I think that's her. Lets leave her be for now. Lets just play cards or something." She replied. They started the game and Niki watched from her seat, aware of every move anyone made. She watched for a long time, but fell asleep. When she woke, the train was pulling to a stop at Dragoya. Looking over to make sure her new "friends" didn't see her, Niki made her way for the exit. She felt a sharp tug on her caller.

Sansu had a hold of Niki's caller, and didn't look as though she was about to let go. "Where are you going?" Sansu asked, raising her eyebrow slightly.

"Umm...this is my stop??" Niki replied, trying to pull free.

Sansu sighed. "Yeah...okay. Your Niki aren't you? The Black soul Alchemist."

"Depends, who wants to know?" Niki said. She had a way of being stubborn like that.

Sansu's eyebrow twitched in anger. "Major Sansuke Elric, the Living Soul Alchemist. Now answer me. Are you the Black Soul Alchemist, or aren't you?"

"Yeah-yeah. Listen, Major, I don't have time for this. This really is my stop." Niki said, starting to walk of again. What does she want with me? I better play it cool...I'll try to talk my way out of this. Niki thought. Sansu still did not let go.

"No, you listen to me. My mission is simple, get you and bring a girl named Niki back to Central. Now, I want an answer. Are you Niki or not?!" Sansu fumed.

"Fine!" Niki said. "I am Niki, but I'm not going to Central, and there's no way I'm going to let you, or anyone else make me. Got that?"

How did I get myself into this mess? The bitch is driving me crazy! Alright, time for plan two. She'll make a fuss if I drag her out of here...put maybe... "Alright. I wont make you come. But if you don't come with me, they might send Colonel Mustang after you. And he is not as...understanding... as me. So it would be in your best interest to come with me. Besides, I'll give you chocolate!!" Sansu said.

"Haha. I'm not a little kid. And you can send Mustang after me, I don't care. I know him, and I know how he works. So its in your best interest to let me go. Besides, if you don't, I'll shave all your hair off." Niki threatened.

Shave my hair off? lol that would be funny. I'd just grow it back with alchemy. GAAAAH!! how will I get her to come without causing a fight!! What a drag. Sansu thought. "Please, just come on. I really don't have time. Your coming with me one way or another, but I'd rather not hurt you." Sansu said.

"Uh- uh. Never. I'm not going to central." Niki replied simply. Sansu sighed.

"I can see your not going to come without a fight..." Sansu said with a evil grin. Sansu let go of Niki. "Go on. I can't stop ya." Niki turned around and started to walk off. Sansu hit her in the back of the head with her auto-mail arm, knocking her out. Stubborn, pigheaded, bitchy pipsqueak...

When Niki woke up, she was in an unfamiliar room. What the fuck? Where am I? And how the hell did I get here? Niki thought. She rubbed her head where Sansu hit her. Oh yeah...that whore Sansu hit me in the head. What did she hit me with? So many questions!! "Wait...white walls... photos of Roy Mustang...mini skirts?! I must be in Central!! NOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!!" Niki yelled. "Sansuke you bitch!! Once I find you, your DEAD!!" She fumed.

"Oh, really. I told you you where coming either way." Sansu said, coming in the door.

Niki glared at Sansu. "Why did you bring me here?! Who do you think you are?!"

"I think I'm Major Sansuke Elric, the Living Soul Alchemist. Born in the year 1900. And I brought you here because I was told to. That's the way it works in the Military, you should know that. Your a state alchemist too. From here on in, when your told to do something, you do it. Understand?" Sansu said.

"Yeah-yeah. Whatever. Why were you told to bring me here, huh? Why after all these years is the military looking for me?"

"I don't know. You should ask Colonel Mustang, he's the one who gave me the mission." Sansu replied.

"okay." Niki said. She walked to mustangs office and went in side. "Lt. Colonel Mustang? Hey, long time no see, Flame-boy."

Mustang sat up from sleeping at his desk. "Huh? Oh, hey. And it Colonel now." He said, yawning.

"Ah...well, I was wondering why the military wants me after all these years." Niki asked.

"Oh. Well, the Fuhrer said that getting you back here was of top most importance. Something about...a killer looking for you...only goes after state Alchemist and your next on his list. He said not to let you go anywhere without some one with you. I don't know why he wants to protect you so badly..." Roy said.

"Huh? What? Killer after me? That's something that doesn't happen every day..." Niki yawned.

Sitting in a chair.

"You don't sound surprised. Did you know about the killer?" Roy asked.

"I knew someone was following me. That's part of the reason I didn't want to come with Sansu-bitchy- san. When you live on the streets, you learn not to trust people." Niki said simply.

"I understand. But with the killer looking for you, I'm assigning you an escort." Roy said looking at some papers on his desk. "Looks like the Elric siblings are the only ones free, but to be nice, I'll only assign Edward for the mission." He added with a grin.

"What?! I have to walk around with some guy?!" Niki fumed.

"I'm sorry, but that's the Fuhrer's orders. Oh, and I have a mission for you two...you and Edward I mean. You are to go to Stonewell and attend a privet school there. There has been many student disappearances there in the last few weeks." Roy replied.

Niki sighed. "Fine. Who is this Edward guy, anyway? And when do we leave?"

"One of the three that got you from the train. And your train leaves tomorrow morning." Roy said.

"Which one? The one in the armor, or the shorter one?"

"The shorter one. But don't let him hear you say that...he'll rip your head off!" Roy joked.

"What ever. He's taller then me, so I have no right to call him short, do I? Anyway, I'll go inform him that he now has to look after me." Niki said. Maybe this wont be that bad...hmm... She thought. Roy nodded and Niki went off to find Edward. Where is he? He's only the sortest...second shortest...person here!! And he's wearing a bright red coat!! How hard can he be too find!? Niki thought after about an hour of looking.

"Niki-baka-san!! Where do you think your going?" Someone called from behind Niki. Niki turned to see Sansu leaning on a wall.

"To find your brother, Bitchy-chan. Do you know where he is?"

"Why are you looking for him?" Sansu asked. She glared at Niki.

"I have to. He's my escort. Mustang's making me have an escort." Niki replied, returning Sansu's glare.

"He's in the mess hall. See ya, Baka-san." Sansu said.

Niki ran to the mess hall. She saw Ed and ran over to him. "Edward-san. Roy gave me a message for you."

"He did? What is it, Niki-chan?" Ed asked.

"He told me to tell you that you are my escort. And that we have a mission." Niki replied.

"Really?" Ed asked more himself then Niki. Interesting... Ed thought.

Yes, we leave tomorrow morning to go to Stonewell. I will be attending a privet school, an you'll be there to make sure no one...you know..kills me. I guess you going to pose as my brother or something...I'm not really sure."

"Ok... you can call me Ed by the way." Ed said with a grin.

"Ok...Ed. So...we leave early tomorrow morning...and its getting late...I'm turning in...see ya tomorrow!" Niki said, returning to her room. She heard Ed say good night as she walked away. She when to her bed and fell asleep quickly.

The next morning she got up and packed her suitcase and went to get Ed.

Hey Ed, you ready to go?" Niki asked. Ed nodded and they went to board the train. It was silent for a while, mostly they just looked out the window. "How long til we get to Stonewell?" Niki yawned. Train rides made her drowsy.

"Well be there tomorrow morning. You should get some sleep..." Ed replied. She open her mouth to say "Ok" but she was to tiered. She fell asleep, resting her head on Ed's shoulder. The next morning Ed woke Niki up. "We're here." He said, shaking her shoulder.

"Ugh...fine." Niki said. She sat up and yawned. Grabbing their bags, they unboarded the train. Niki looked around, stopping to look at something in a window of a shop every once and awhile. They made their way to their apartment.

"Go unpack. We need to go pick up your uniform." Ed said.

"Uniform? Oh, yeah. I forgot." Niki said.

"Hm...I'm not sure they'll have one in your size...your tiny!" Ed joked.

"Who are you calling a runt too small to be seen under a magnifying glass, you jerk!?" Niki fumed.

"I-I didn't say anything like that!!" Ed said, sweat dropping. Niki calmed down and they left to get her uniform. The uniform was a button-up, short sleeved Shirt with a tie, a plated skirt, and knee-high socks with a pair of shoes. When they got back to there apartment, Niki tried it on for size. She changed into it and walked out to the main room.

"Is it too big? it doesn't fell too big or small...but..." Niki mused.

"N-no... It fits you good..." Ed replied, coughing.

Niki raised he eyebrow. "Okay? Um...well, I'll go change..." She said. Just then the phone rang.

Ed answered it. "Hello, Edward here." He said. "Oh, hello sir. Yes, she's right here." He said, handing the phone to Niki.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Niki. I was just told that the killer was caught. You don't need an escort any more, okay, Niki-san?" Roy's voice answered.

"Okay Flame-boy. Bye." Niki said, hanging up. She turned to see Ed starring at her. "Where you starring at my ass, you perv!?" She yelled.

"N-no! Of course not!!" Ed stammered, turning red in the face.

Niki grabbed a frying pan and hit Ed across the face with it. "How dare you?! I'm going to KILL YOU!!" She fumed. "You pervert!!"

"I told you I wasn't!!" He said, blocking her hits with his auto-mail arm.

"Your face told me you where!!" She yelled.

After much yelling and throughing of random objects, Niki calmed down and sat on the couch. "You should go to bed, Niki-san." Edward said.

"No way!! You might rape me you perv!!" Niki yelled. "Listen Eddy-bay, if you ever look at my ass again, I will kill you without thinking twice. Got it?" She warned.

Ed fumed. "DON'T CALL ME EDDY-BAY!!" He yelled.

Niki laughed. "All right, Edo." She teased.

"Gaaaaahhhh!! DON'T CALL ME EDO EITHER!! Sansu calls me that and I hate it!!" Ed fumed some more. Niki went about teasing Ed for hours. At 12:15 AM, Niki finally fell asleep. Niki had her head laid in Ed's lap. Ed watched her as she sleep. Hm...she talks in her sleep, he thought. He fell asleep soon after that, listening to Niki's sleep talking. Ed woke up before Niki and grinned down at her sleeping head. He got up, genitally moving her head off his lap and changed into some clean clothes. When he came back out, Niki was just waking up. "Good morning, Chibi-san."

"Don't call me that, Eddy-bay!!" Niki said. Her head was spinning. "Your lucky I can't think striate, or you would be in the hospital." She said. Niki tried to stand up, but fell down.

"What's wrong, Niki-sama?" Ed said. He ran over to Niki and helped her sit back on the couch.

"Why don't you tell me, then we'll both know." Niki said. She leaned her head on Ed's shoulder.

Ed put his hand on Niki's forehead. "God, Niki, your burning up!" He exclaimed.

"No shit, sherloc!" Niki replied weakly. Her chest heaved. "Bring me the trash can!" She said. Ed obeyed. Niki leaned her head over the trash can a puked. Ed rubbed her back to soothe her system. After a few more minutes, the puking ended. Niki then went into a coughing fit. Ed gave her a blanket and a glass of water.

"I'm calling a doctor." Ed said. He got up and walked to the phone. "Hello? Yes, my friend is sick, very sick. She's been coughing and puking all morning." Ed said.

"Why don't you bring her in and I'll have a look at her." The doctor replied.

Ed picked Niki up and carried her out side. He carried her all the way to the hospital and laid her in a chair. "I'm here to see a doctor. My friend is very sick." He said.


	2. I'm what!

Chapter 2: I'm what?!

"The doctor will see you now." The woman said. Niki was barely awake. Her eyes where closed and she was breathing heavily. Ed carried her to the doctor's office and put her on the examaination table. The doctor examained her and told them that only one thing was wrong with her.

"I'm what?!" Niki yelled.

"Pregnent." The doctor repeated.

"How?! I've never had...you know...that." Niki said.

"Well, you are infact, pregnent. You can choose to keep the baby, or not."

Niki thought for a moment. "I'll keep it. I might not know how I got pregnent, but I know the baby is a part of me, and I can't kill part of myself, or rather, I won't." Niki said. She put her hand on her belly.

"What?! You're only 15! How do you expect to take care of a baby?" The doctor asked.

"I've been on my own for six years, I know how to take care of myself. I'm very resposible." Niki replied. She smiled down at her belly. She looked over at Ed, who smiled at her, and smiled back. They left and went back to the apartment. Niki went to the phone and called central.

"Hello, this is Roy."

Yo, Flamey, how are ya?" Niki asked.

"Good, why?" Mustang replied.

"Well, I got some news for ya...I'm having a baby." Niki said.

"WHHHAAATTT?! How the...whatever, I don't want to know. How far along are you?"

"Doctor said about a month and a half..." Niki replied.

"Oh...well, Sansu wants to say hi." Roy said.

"Okay, put her on." Niki said.

"Hey, Niki-baka. Whats up? How far along with what?" Sansu asked.

"Hi , Sansu. Roy was asking about my baby. I'm a month and a half along."

"What?! How? Who's the father?!"

"I..I dunno...I guess...I guess I'll call Ed the father, even though he's really not..." Niki replied.

"Why are you sayind Ed is the father if he's not?" Sansu asked.

"It's easier then 'It doesn't have a father. I just woke up one day pregnent.' isn't it?" Niki shot back. Niki could hear Roy in the background saying something about 'how the hell can she not know who the father is?!' Niki laughed. "Tell Roy to shut up."

"Kay. Hey, do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" Sansu asked.

"Yeah, it's a girl!" Niki replied. The exitment was evedent in her voice.

"Aww!! You got a name for her yet?" Sansu said. Something in her voice said that she wanted to help pickout a name.

"Haha. Nope. But I like the name Nina, you know, like..." Niki cut off. Ed's face told her that he still remembered Nina Tucker. "Never mind...hey, I think I'm going to take a brake and come back to central for awhile, we'll talk then." Niki said. Roy in the background said 'No! Your going to finish that mission Niki!!' Niki smiled. Niki said goodbye and hung up the phone. She turned to Ed who was sitting on the couch. "We head back to Central tomorrow morning. Pack your bags and get to sleep. We're olny going to be in central for one or two days, the weekend." She said.

"Huh? Why only two days?" Ed asked.

Niki put her hand on her hip. "I got to be back in time for school don't I?" Niki replied.

"What?! You want to go to school like this?! What about your morning sickness?" Ed exclaimed.

"I'll deal with that when I have to." Niki said in her 'thats the end of that' voice. "Besides, what do you care?"

Ed shifted on his feet. "I dunno, my mission was to keep you save..."

"Eddy-bay, I'm hardly going to die from morning sickness. Think about it." Niki sighed.

"DON'T CALL ME EDDY-BAY, CHIBI-SAN!!" Ed fumed.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PUNY RUNT, EDDY-BAY!!" Niki yelled. They spent the next hour fuming at each other then finally Niki passed out. Ed lifted her and placed her in her bed.

She never did get to packing...neither did I... Ed thought. He noticed that Niki hadn't even unpacked. He went to his room and packed his suitcase. Ed walked back by Niki's room, turning her light off as he walked by. If only she know how I felt about her...what do I feel for her anyway? I never felt this before...stupid Chibi-san... Ed thought. He went to bed, mind racing with thoughts.

Niki sat up and yawned. No morning sickness...thats good. She thought. She changed, placing her school uniform in her suitcase, and walked out to the living room. "Morning, Eddy-bay."

Ed just sighed. "Morning Chibi-san. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, how 'bout you?" Niki asked. "You never got around to packing last night."

"That's what you think...I packed after you fell asleep." He said, smiling.

I wonder if I should tell him how I feel about him... "Oh, okay. Well then I guess we should head down to the train station." Niki said. Ed nodded and they left. The train ride was dull, and Niki fell asleep almost as soon as they got on. She leaned on Ed's shoulder.

Lazy pipsqueak. Ed thought, smiling. Ed woke her up when the arived in Central. "Wake up Niki-san, we're here." He said.

Niki got up, but she was only half awake. She leaned on Ed as they got off the train.

"Is she sick?" Nik heard Sansu ask.

Ed grinned. "If being tiered and lazy is isck, the yeah." He joked.

"Shut up, Eddy-bay." Niki yawned.

Ed sighed. "Telling you not to call me Eddy-bay isn't do any good anymore is it? And You are being lazy."

"Try having something growing inside you, then tell me how much energy you have!!" Niki shot back. They all laughed and started for the pick-up car.

"So, it's a girl, right?" Sansu asked. "And as far as eny one else knows, Ed's the father and I'm the aunt."

"Wait, what will we tell the baby when it's old enough to ask?" Ed asked.

"The same that we told every one else; your the father." Niki said as if nothing could be more simple.

"I really don't not telling the truth..." Ed said.

"Nither do I, but it has to be done." Niki replied. She yawned and put her head on Ed's should, falling asleep.

Ed laughed quitely. "See what I mean? She's been like that for the last two or three days! When she's not yelling at me, hitting me with frying pans, or eating, she's sleeping."

"Just let her be...she has to take care of two people now...it must be tiering...don't you think?" Sansu said. She grinned at Ed. "You know, since everyone thinks your the father, your going to have to help take care of the baby..."

Ed made a face. "I know that!! Of course I'm going to help her take care of the baby!"

Niki's face scrunched up. "Hey, Ed? Can you give me a blanket? I'm kinda cold." She said.

Ed looked at her, not sure if she was sleep-talking or not. "Yeah.." He said. He took of his trench coat and put it over her.

"Thank you." She yawn, falling back to sleep. The rest of the ride to the Central Comand Building was silent. They pulled in and Ed woke Niki up.

"Niki, get your lazy ass up." Ed said.

Niki opened her eyes, but closed them again. "Leave me alone!!"

"We're her Niki-baka-san!! GET UP!!" Sansu yelled.

Niki got up and grumbled something. "I'm going right back to bed the moment I get to my appartment."

"Fine, just make sure you make it to your appartment first..." Ed said.

Niki growled and made her way to her appartment. "Why the consern? I could..I dunno..I could just go out to a bar and pass out there." Niki said.

"You wouldn't...I know you wouldn't, you care about your baby too much." Ed replied to that with quite a bit of acid in his voice.

"Don't try me Eddy-bay." Niki shot back, raising her eyebrow in a threatening way. Ed open his mouth to talk, but decided it was best to let it drop. Niki smiled in victory and made her way to her appartment. She placed her suitcase on her bed and walked back out to the living room. "Hey, why don't you two stay for a bit?"

"Well, I guess we could...hey, I thought you where going to go back to bed the moment you got in your appartment." Ed replied.

"I was." Niki said. "But I'm not any more."

"Ed and Sansu sighed. "Okay...hey, let's talk about what your going to name her." Sansu said.

"Niki sighed and smiled. "I really think thats for me and the 'father' to decide..."

"Hey! The 'aunt' has a say in the matter too!!" Sansu whined.

Niki laughed. "Okay fine. So, anyone have names?"

Sansu piped up, "How 'bout


End file.
